User talk:176.43.201.27
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Gas Pump page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 13:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Are you... dead? Normally you make an edit every 2 or 3 days because you always find bad grammar, if you don't reply by Saturday, then I'll assume you died... No, I'm not dead. I admit, I have been inactive for quite some time, and I apologize for that. However, I check the Recent Wiki Activity quite often, but I didn't edit anything because there's nothing going on right now. Yes, some edits have bad grammar or spelling, but they're usually very minor and not necessary to edit just for fixing those small mistakes. From now on, I'll be more active and I'll fix grammar mistakes (if they're too noticeable). Also, why have you stopped making your awesome memes? Like I said, I check the Recent Wiki Activity every day and so far you made a few small edits to some pages like the "Worms 2: Armageddon" page, and nothing else. Are done with making memes? Forever? Or just taking a break? If you really stopped, MAYBE I could try making my own memes. But yours are special... 23:33, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm just busy, also, I came across a wikia called "fire emblem wiki", and I have a book report due by the 22nd, I'll be at school by Monday, though I'll give you a hint about my next memes, it involves false stories, bizzare crime chases, and random anime dudes from an anime school (I got these ideas from spongebob squarepqnts and the amazing world of gumball, they're my favorite shows) and I really hope this (school) year would go quick for you and I. Fast enough for summer (and whatever you like) to come fast, but not so fast that we won't enjoy this year enough. P.S remember that grammer argument on the speech page? I mentioned I was male, 13 years old, and seriously misunderstood day-by-day. ( 01:58, January 4, 2014 (UTC))swords beat lances, lances beat axes, axes beat swords, and figgy pudding magic crushes everything (that's a new after-message I got from fire emblem wiki, and I got fire emblem awakening for Christmas) Okay. I understand you're busy. But in your spare time, you can make more memes, and maybe add a few new characters who try to kill Donny, Leo, Omelette, etc. Why not? Donny and Leo's only enemies are Boggy B and his team, "Goggy G", and "Zoggy Z". A few more villains would make the memes cooler. Just an idea, what do you think? By the way, you read Sonic and Pals, right? Unfortunately, the site is down. A few weeks ago I visited the site and it said "this site stepped out for a bit", and it still says that. The site might be down for a long time, maybe even forever. Ever since you told me to check out Sonic and Pals, I really liked it, I read it every day, and I'm at the "Save the Girls" section right now. But the site is down. I can't read the comics. Now what? 17:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC)